


A Poem for Kylo

by GrandFlo



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandFlo/pseuds/GrandFlo





	A Poem for Kylo

My love  
My master  
My bond  
My happily ever after  
My dream  
My darkness  
My nightmare  
My harness  
My leader  
My emo  
My dummy  
Never my Solo  
My butterflies  
My zen  
My Kylo Ren


End file.
